100th night
by clover-may
Summary: Roxas has always wanted to be free from everything and everyone but what he didn't want was what he had. Sorry I suck at summaries main and probably only pairing is akuroku don't know if there will be others I don't own kingdom hearts and never will and that suck's
1. Chapter 1

First I apologise for everything about this fanfiction it just decided to pop into my brain and wouldn't get out so I wrote it down anyway I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters in it

* * *

"I wonder what it's like to feel free" Roxas looked up at the taller teen beside him they'd been sitting in the park since they had left school but even then it took a while to convince Sora to go on home and not wait for him he didn't have any plans to go home so early. The redhead looked at the smaller of the two with laughter in his eyes and couldn't help but release a few unmanly giggles which only aggravated the small blonde.

" What the hell Axel! I was being serious you know " angry at the redhead roxas pushed axel to the side causing him to lose balance and almost fall off the bench that they were sitting on.

" Ok ok ...I'm sorry but I can't help but laugh when you think like that it's just so unlike you" the redhead chucked at Roxas's reaction which led to him having to avoid another push from roxas it was clear now that the blonde teen was referring to the group that they belonged to as soon as he had started high school he was immediately taken to the side and was told that he should hang out with a group of teenagers that were only there so that they could cause trouble half of the time at back then axel thought "_meh what do I have to lose" _

He found out about a week after he started to hang out with this group and by the end of the first year that he had a lot to lose but then something happened it was a normal Monday morning with him sleeping on he desk when he was woken up by an sharp poke to his ribcage feom his closest friend Demyx

"Hey dude yo axel you even alive in that empty head of yours" Demyx kept poking the redhead in the ribs until he was met with a "if looks could kill".look at which demyx sawolled the lump in his throat "you have 3 seconds to give me a reason not to hurt you" Demyx simply pointed to the front of the classroom were a small blonde stood


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas stood in front of the class and silently cursed his twin brother for being in a different class to him hell he couldn't complain about it anyway Roxas looked up to see were he was supposed to sit and saw a slim lanky teen with a mullet / mohark hybrid hair style waving at him nodding a little to the teacher as thanks he walked to the far right corner of the room and sat opposite side of the tables original occupants roxas pulled on the sleeves of his oversized hoodie hoping none of the two would try to talk to him but he was to late " So roxas right? Don't worry I don't bite I'm guessing you have a sibling in a different class to you am I right? " Demyx asked not bothered about other people's privacy he asked what he wanted to and that was that Roxas nodded at him. Demyx rolled his eyes he hated it when people didn't answer with a simple yes or no letting out a long sigh demyx decided to give it another go " Hey it's alright i was nervous on my first day to" Demyx smiled at him and saw roxas relax a little bit

"Sorry if I seemed rude I'm not good with people " Demyx smiled at him and nodded signalling that he understood what he was going on about " Anyway my name is Demyx Myde and the sleeping jackass next to me is Axel he hates his last name so he never uses it " Roxas nodded at them both and turned his attention to what the teacher was going on about after a few seconds he mumbled his name and was shocked that demyx hered it normally no one could here him when he mumbled

"I'm Roxas Dunbar by the way" Demyx smiled and said nothing the look on the kids face was enough to say the least he looked completely shocked that he had been listening to him "uhh...you're friend seems to be drooling on the table" Roxas pointed at the sleeping redhead demyx laughed at him causing Roxas to jump at the sudden outburst "don't worry about him he'll notice soon enough but I maze well wake him up. ..HEY JACKASS WAKE UP" Axel sat bolt up straight when demyx yelled into his ear "Dammit demyx how many times do I have to tell you not to. ...who's this? " Axel looked at the startled blonde on tge other side of the table and waited for an answer from the blond "I ..I...I...errrm...I'm...Roxas Dunbar nice to meet you" Roxas let the words fall out of his mouth and not knowing what to do hejl just looked at the teacher for now

Like it? Hate it? Tell me then I can know what to write about anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 100th night and I will see you in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**hi all clover here just wanting to say sorry for my terible writing skills anyway this chapter is focused on Roxas's home life and how he see's his family its also in his point of view so i hope you enjoy chapter 3 of 100th night **

* * *

_Roxas's prov_

I didn't want to go home not if they were there I was hopping that sora's was at home and not at riku's or kairi's i really hoped that tonight he'd chosen to stay at home cause if he was home then I'm safe she won't touch me if he's there please let him be there i wish someone would do something to stop her why won't dad stop her ...oh yeah i remember why now it's because he can't no one can he dose'nt care no one dose why can't i stop her just once I know she'll just hit me tomorrow morning while Sora is off on his daily run and once dad is at work why do i even call them mum and dad they hate me it's clear in their eyes they hate me only she's not afraid to show it i looked up to see i was standing in our house's drive way i could see the shadow's of the three of them eating dinner like a normal family.

I slowly walked up to the front door and sliped in side hoping i wasn't noticed i was about to hide in my bedroom when i hered her voice

"Roxas your home late" my hart jumped into to my mouth as i froze i slowly turned around to see my mother looking at her food and my farther looked as if he couldn't care less only Sora was happy to see me for which i was thankful for "heya roxy mum let me cook tonight so i made more then enough for all of us you see i didn't know if you would eat while you were out so i made extra just in case" i watched as my bubbly twin bounced up out of his seat and draged me over and sat me next to him "Sora i really don't need to eat I'm not hung-" i was cut of by a rumbling sound from my stomach telling me it was in need of food but i can't eat here not with my parents it wasn't allowed not for me only Sora was allowed to eat with them "nonsense i can hear your tummy don't worry i'll just go and reheat some food for you" he turned around and skipped off to the kitchen as soon as he was gone my mother slamed her fork into my hand i had to hold back the cry of pain that wanted to escape why now what had i done wrong i had tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen me he never did i never noticed the hand that grabed me by the neck and when i did it was to late she hand began to squeeze by windpipes

"how dare you who do you think you are you have no right to sit at this table with us no right at all when Sora returnds with your food take it and then get out of my sight i don't want to here another word from you after you leave this room ok?" all i could do was nodd at her i was unable to speack due to the pressure on my throat she let go of me and yanked out the fork that was still in my hand i coverd said hand with the hoodie i was wearing soon after Sora retuned with a plate of food and set it in front of me and sat back down

"hey ... i wish i stay but i have...alot of homework so i'll just eat in my room like normal" i stood up and picked up the plat i walked towards the stairs ignoring Sora's protests of me leaving i grabbed my bag and headed up to my room once i was inside i put my food on my desk threw my bag onto my bed the turned and locked the door i knew mum would come up after me or even worse she'd send my dad which would end up with me in the hospital...again whenever mum couldn't have her way or when i was alone with my farther he'd hit me as much as he wanted to so this lock was all i had to hide behind even when Sora was home i would still lock my door out of habit even if i had to replace it nearly all the time i looked over towards my work bench i swear my parents made my room into a little miniature house i had a small kitchen,bathroom,bedroom and a small place for me to work Sora of course had never seen my room i basicly lived here i cooked cleaned and on top of it all i had to pay my parents to let me stay i thankful that the skateboard shop in town hired me and on top of it all they asked me make them some custom boards which was cool and something i was good at.

i looked over to the board i was working on at the moment it one of my best if i were to say so my self like most of my boards this one was insipered by one of my friends i was using demyx as inspration this time and i was really liking how it was turning to i had to restard it a couple of times but i wasn't taking as much time as Sora's his took for ever and when i finshed it he insisited that i let him have it so i had to desighen a totally new board after that and i ender up giving up after about a month it took to long to make these turned away from the work in progress noard and turned to my food i grabbed a fork and knive from my smoehow kitchen in my room and sat at my desk and began to eat Sora had outdone himself again only this time i really was amazed by what he had cooked tonight he'd cooked squid stuffed with rice i'll admit it was weird at first but it was delishous all the same his cooking was always good once i'd finshed eating i put my plate into the sink and floped on my bed i diddn't know how long i'd been theri when suddenly my door was kicked down i sat horrified to see who had come into my room it was my so called dad ...now i really was dead i tried to run but he grabbed me by my hair snd threw me across the room

* * *

**please don't hate me for the cliff hanger i wonder what will happen to Roxas now that his dad has decided to take matters into his hands and what will roxas do now that his door had been knocked down and will sora finally see how abuice his parents are or will he be out of the way elll i guess you will find out in chapter 4 let me know what you think of this it really helps to hear you opinuions **


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey everyone clover here so I'm attempting to make this story at least 10 or 5 chapters long i don't know how long it will be but i promise to try ean make it intresting also if you want any other sort of one-shots or multiple chapter fics then please PM me and I'll see what i can do anyway back to were we left off**_

**_This is still in Roxas's point of view_**

* * *

My dad threw me across the room i landed next to my work desk hitting my head against some of the shelf's that were near the bottom of the desk i watched my dad while sitting up wincing when i felt a jolt of pain in the back of head i never noticed my dad picking up the skateboard i was working on util i felt it hit my side forcing me to lay on my side on the floor i choose to just lay still and let him carry on it was useless to try and fight back i use to fight back at first but it would only be worse later on once when i was about nine or ten i fought back against my mother and got away but when my farther got home the two of them began hitting and i ended up in the hospital for two weeks i had no clue how long he had been hitting me for but i knew the board was broken to hell.

"I think he's learnt his lesson now hunny" i herd my mother's voice from some wear in my room looking up i could see them both standing over me wearing smug looks i slowly sat up on my elbows blinking a few times to try and focus i felt my mother grab my lower jaw to look at her "let this be a lesson for the next time you decide your worth eating with us if Sora wants to eat in the same room with you then eat with him at lunch at school...ok?" i manged a small nod before she let go of me letting me drop to the floor next to the broken skateboard "he won't need to go to the hospital this time round and don't even think of telling Sora about any of this " they were the last words i herd as the two ass hat's left my room.

that night i slept on the floor i had not energy at all to move to my bed it was to painful to move from were i was i looked around me mainly seeing bits of splinted wood near me all i could think was how long it would take for me to star it again i sighed and rolled onto my back looking up at the ceiling "what time is it ?" i questioned out loud "time is 8:30 we should be going to school right now but i guess your going to be skipping today" i jumped when i herd Sora's voice and bolted up wincing when i felt the pain in my sides and back "how long have you been there" i asked while moving to my bed and flopping face first down

_**normal prov**_

Sora moved over to were his brother was laying on his bed and sat next to him and started rubbing his back cringing when Roxas let out a small painful wince he guessed his parents had been the ones to do this sora knew what they were like with roxas they thought he had no clue but he knew but he could never tell roxas it was his fault that he was always getting hurt because of him he couldn't stand it.

"hey Sora can you not go to school today" Sora looked at Roxas then looked at the floor then to the door it was laying broken on the floor "yeah I'll stay just let me go and call the school and Riku" he saw Roxas nod and head downstairs to make the calls and make some food for Roxas. while standing in the kitchen next to the oven Sora saw Roxas's head peek round the door frame "is mum and dad home ?" Sora turned around with a smile on his face "nope they'er already at work...why?" roxas shrugged his shoulders "just wondering" he walked into the kitchen and sat near the breakfast bar which was the opposite side to he oven wear Sora stood making pancakes "we only have plain syrup i'm afraid mum threw the maple syrup out for some reason she knows we both like it" sora passed a plate of pancakes to his brother "it's OK you'll just have to get mum to buy some more that's all" Sora nodded and sat down next to him and began eating "you know your gonna need one hell of a reason to skip pe for the next coulpe of weeks " roxas glanced at him while sora let out a small laugh "i don't do pe"

"WHAT!"sora dropped his fork to his plate and looked at Roxas

"well mum and dad removed me from class the only class's it have are maths,English,science,art and music I'm rarely at school i only stay all day because i walk home with you and Riku" roxas watched his brother and waited for the over reaction to started and was shocked when it didn't

"mum and dad made you quit all your other class's ... why would they do that?" sora watched roxas nervously shift in his seat trying to think of an answer "look roxas your not gonna like me for this in fact you may hate me for it but i know how mum and dad treat you when I'm not in the room" Sora saw roxas's head jerk up he had a look of fear and surprise on his face

"how long have you known?" roxas looked down away from his brother not wanting to look him in the eye

"i herd them talking about it when we were ten and you were in the hospital for two weeks ... I'm sorry for not telling you i really am but seeing you today laying on the floor looking like you'd been beaten and left for dead i ... i just couldn't take it any more I'm really sorry roxas" sora hugged his brother from the side and was shocked when roxas turned round to hug him back busting into tears sora rubbed his brothers back to sooth him soon the sobs slowed down and came to a stop "thank you you have o clue what this means Sora" sora looked at roxas and he sat up straight

"wha?" roxas laughed at him but jumped when the home phone rang sora jumped up to get it but roxas stopped him and answered it himself holding up his hand to stop sora from taking the phine from him

"hello?"

"yes mother i stayed off school today... no sora didn't see me ... sorry i mean HE didn't see me ... yes I'm sorry i'm sorry i know sorry ... ... sorry ... yes i know I'm sorry ... sorry ... no mother he's not ... i don't know ware he his when i woke up no one was here... i herd the phone ring that's why I'm down here and not upstairs ... sorry ...sorry your going out of town for two weeks ... you and farther...ok I'll see if i can contact him...sorry i won't ... i'll leave it to you ok goodbye" roxas let out a long sigh as he put the phone down and looked at sora "why didn't you let me answer it?" roxas shrugged and wondered off into the living room looking around for a few seconds before sitting down "well mother ... i man mum and dad would freak out if you answered and i'm guessing Riku or the school called them asking why we are both off today any way" sora nodded and sat down next to him "so what did mum tell you anyway?"

* * *

**WOW _supper long chapter today well properly not that long well this is chapter 4 of 100th night I'm thinking of retyping the first two chapters but not sure yet I have to much work going on at the moment to sit down and actually think and i don't have enough brain power for it i had to finish this chapter when i did cause i got a headache from thinking to much...any way hoped you lied it please review i'm dying to see what people actually think like honest opinion sort of thing well hoped you liked it and i will see you all in the next chapter if i haven't died from using my brain to much_**

**_BYE BYE Clover-May _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**WOW it has been a long time scince I last updated and I am sorry to anyone who has read the other chapters or is waiting for an update on this fic (it's not likely my writing is pretty much rhe same creative level as a baby so yeah) but I am sorry anyway PLUS I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK (and it just took me like 10 minute's to spell writer's) also I am writing this on my phone and phones run out of credit and I was CBA to top up so I'm probably boring you all now or whoever gives a dam to read this fic but I will ask you one thing READ AND REVIEW this helps more then you would know for writers ... ANYWAYS let's continue from were we lefr off**_

* * *

"so what did mum say to you? " sora saw how his brother flinched when he seid mum he noticed it at school to but Roxas would always say he saw a bug or one of the teacher's he hated mainly Miss Larxeen she was his math teacher and she was by far the most scariest women on the planet the only person who stiid up to her was Axel and he only did it when she was picking on Roxas during class or when he was walking around school.

"Well she demanded that I tell her why I was home to answer the phone then she went on about her beloved son a.k.a you and seid that the school called asking why we were no in today she also called Riku by the way and he seid he had no clue were you where she then went on and on about how it was my fault that she didn't know were you where and said that I'd pay for it when she and him get back because their boss has just seid that they are going to Destiny Islands for work and that they would be back in two weeks" sora nodded at his brother and was shocked that his mum had seid it was his fault that he had stayed home so that he could help him if he needed it. Silence filled the room for moment both of them sitting on the sofa staring at the wall in front of them it was only when Sora's went off making them both jump when they hered the overly loud ring tone theri friend Demyx had set for him soth out him knowing about it Sora looked at the scene as it played 'I like my sitar' to loud for any sort of comfort for a normal person and let out a heavy sigh it was hie mum he held his phone up to Roxas who looked at the name with fear in his eyes he really couldn't stand her or him at all. Sliding the arrow to answer Sora raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?... ... yes I'm fine ... ... ... no nothing bad has happened to me I just didn't feel like going in today that's all don't worry about it I'm not going to fail just because I missed a day I'm ahead in all my classes anyway so it really doesn't matter ... ... ... ... no I'm out at the skate park I just want some free time by myself that's all ... ... ... yeah ok ... yeah I know don't worry ... no I haven't seen him ... is he ok?... should I chec- ... ok I will bye" Sora hung up on his mother and therew his phone across the room he hated his parents he hated how they treated Roxas like he wasn't worth looking at and how he was always getting way to much attention frim them both he hated it he hated all of it

"Err Sor-" Sora cut Roxas off in mid sentence with a frustrated yell at nothing making his twin flinch away from him out of instinct

"I HATE THIS! I HATE THEM ! I WISH THEY WOULD JUST BE NORMAL PARENTS BUT NO! WE ARE STUCK WITH THE WORLD'S WORST AND YOU! YOU! GET THE BRUNT OF EVERYTHING YOU SHOULDN'T BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

The usual clam Sora who never got angry at anything or anyone he could deal with everyone's problems and always still have a smile on his face at the end of it all lost his temper and ut was rare to see him this angry at something. Roxas on the other hand was completely different he got angry all tge time and often got into fights at school and out of school he was the one person you wouldn't go near without having a look that could kill given to you even though Roxas was harsh on the outside he gad a soft spot for Sora and everyone knew about it he would always protect Sora in fights or stand up gor him when stifer would dtart dome sort of crap.

"Wow it's been a while scince you lost it huh?" Roxas looked at his brother with slight amusement he qas waiting for Sora ti snap about theri parents but he was surprised to find out that he had known for a long time about it all but it didn't matter to him at all.

"I FUCKING HATE THEM" Sora covered his mouth after swearing I never swore I wasn't his thing and he hated it when Roxas did it it just sounded bad made you sound bad as well. Roxas pulled his brother into a hug wincing slightly when Sora hugged him back and put a little to much pressure on his bruised side as Sira let go he had his sunny disposition back and was most likely happy again it wouldn't shock anyone that his mood coyld change as fast as when he and Roxas had sea salt icecream

"So how is the new skateboard coming along?" Sora loved Roxas's skateboards they were amazing and everyone one was unique it was just to vool not to mention that Roxas had made a skateboard based off of Sora loved it and used it all the time Roxas rolled his eye's and sighed

"Dad used it on me last night then smashed it to pieces well as many pieces he could brake it into" Sora let at a shocked gasp why the hell would they go so far to use something wooden on theri own son it was really angering not to mention the fact that it could have left permament damage to him

"WHAT THE HELL WHY would he do that that's just nuts not to mention just ... just " Sora was cut off by Roxas before he could finish what he was saying

"It's ok they've done worse so it's not like it has any affect after any more" Roxas gave off a promiseing look that he knew could reasure anybody if they looked at it , Sora sighed he knew what Roxas was trying to do so he just gave in he would have to trust him on this one but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind

"look if mum and dad use anything to it you with ... nope not that next time they hit weather i'm here or not i want you to come to me and tell me and if they use something to hit you with again come to me and we are going to the police no questions asked i'm not putting up with any more ok?"

Roxas looked at his brother with disbelive was he really going to that if they did again he'd been putting up with this scince he could walk and think for himself surely Sora wouldn't want to get in the middle of all this crap it wasn't something he could let him do Sora was supposed to think life was fine and he was never supposed to see him in the stae he was at the moment the one rule he was told was to never be seen no-one was supposed to know that he was constently hurt all the time it was bad enough that everyone they knew at school thought he was in some sort of gang that went round beating every anf anybody up all the time, just when Roxas was about to open his mouth to object they hered the door bell ring and both jumped at the noise.

* * *

_**Hi Hi everyone how are you all? ... wait I'm talking to no-one cause no-one reads this and i don't care i like it and that is what matters most to me i will admit the way this is written is pretty ... it's bad ok? don't judge me i'm limited edition ok?**_

_**ANYWAY Sora in this chapter really changes i wasn't sure weather or not to make him swear a little i think i have made him swear but i cba to read over and check the rating on this is high so that theri isn't any sort of problems either cause i really don't know what i'm going to put in this at the moment so yay WRITER'S BLOCK! that is what i have right now it took a week to get this chapter up i have no clue how long it will take the next one hopefully not to long i want to get this over and done with i will warn you though there is a large amount to swearing in the next chapter and that's all i have at the moment but hey somethong will hit soon * looks up waithing to be hit by a insperaional lighting bolt* also i can't spell so please forgive the crapy qaulity of the story well ive talked your ears off for too long thanks for reading 100th night chapter 5 and please read and **_**_review it helps more then you know _**

**_BYE BYE SAYONARA _**


End file.
